marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcanna Jones (Earth-31916)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31916 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Quantum physicist, published author | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Gary Frank | First = Supreme Power #18 | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 24 | HistoryText = Arcanna Jones is introduced as a scientist and author of Quantum Physics: The New Reality. She has the ability to perceive and influence parallel quantum dimensions. She is what physicists described as "the ultimate observer", and can see all the quantum possibilities and choose which will become reality. To explain this, Arcanna evokes the Schrödinger's cat paradox, which asserts if a cat in a box has a 50% chance of being killed, it is neither alive nor dead (or both alive and dead) until the box is opened and the cat is observed. She had come to General Richard Alexander in hopes of finding the source of her power in order to eliminate it. Arcanna, Dr. Emil Burbank, Shape and Nuke are ordered to apprehend or destroy Hyperion. During the ensuing fight, Hyperion's eye-beams, Nuke's radiation blast, and Arcanna's own quantum alterations create a brief and unexplainable skip in reality. All five initially thought they were in an alternate reality, but it was revealed to be their own reality two years in the future. She was originally meant to be on a covert operations team, but that changed after Hyperion informed reporter Jason Scott of the project and gave him a list of the super-humans working for the government. She now works for Squadron Supreme. When Reed Richards' inter-dimensional probe seemingly caused mass devastation and tens of millions of deaths on Earth-31916, Arcanna used her powers to help the Squadron cross over to Earth-1610 and confront Richards. It was eventually revealed that the devastation was actually the work of Doctor Doom, Nick Fury, and the Squadron's own Emil Burbank. Nick Fury was left behind on Earth-31916 to help clean up his own mess. Over the next five years, Arcanna continued working with Fury as many members of the Squadron disappeared from the public eye, and Fury built his own power base and a local incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Squadron Supreme confronted Earth-616's Cabal during an Incursion and perished in combat right before their Earth was destroyed by th Cabal, so theirs could live. | Powers = *'Quantum Reality Manipulation': Arcanna can perceive and influence parallel quantum dimensions and cause improbable occurrences. She can achieve simple effects such as walking on water or more complex such as making objects from other quantum dimensions appear. :*'Flight': Arcanna can use her powers to levitate herself. :*'Hydrokinesis': Arcanna can use her powers to manipulate large quantities of water. :*'Illusions': Arcanna can use her powers to cast extremely realistic illusions. :**'Astral Projection': As an extention of her illusion she can project images of herself over great distances. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate members (Earth-31916)